El Muro de las Mariposas
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Eran fotógrafos buscando nuevas aventuras en un viaje a China. Pero cuando Yuuri notó algo extraño en las fotos donde salía Victor, ambos notaron que el viaje comenzó a cambiar. Un secreto, un amor, y un corazón que vuela como las mariposas.


—¡Sonríe!—, le pidieron y Víctor esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Cómo salió la foto, Yuuri?—, fue hasta su mejor amigo. Este volteó su cámara y en la pantalla apareció el rubio, con el fondo de las montañas de China y el pleno atardecer entre nubes grises de tormenta otoñal filtrando hacia el cabello—. Es una buena foto, Yuuri. Fue buena idea venir y agrandar el portafolio.

—Subiremos estas fotos para darnos a conocer—, el japonés perdió la mirada soñando—. Alguien podría llevarnos a su estudio, o compararnos las fotos y poner el nuestro.

— Tendríamos modelos, equipos, sesiones—, fantaseó Víctor—. Podríamos demostrar nuestro amor por la fotografía—, volvió a sonreír y el sonido del obturador le recibió—. ¡Yuuri, no me tomes fotos cuando me distraigo!

— Lo siento—, rió—. Pero anda que yo igual quiero una foto aquí antes de que llueva.

El menor se paró derecho, inflando el pecho y con las manos en la cintura. Victor asió la cámara que le colgaba del cuello y apuntando al japonés, disparó con flash, arruinando la foto por la luz ya natural de fondo. El semblante le decayó.

— La arruiné—, lamentó.

— No lo creo—, caminó hacia él el japonés y en un apretar de botones, su figura se materializó en la de Víctor—. ¿Ves? No salió mal, aunque mi piel brilla—, entristeció.

— Tienes razón—, forzó una sonrisa—. Quedó mejor—, intentó convencerle de una falsa competencia—; es mejor que la tuya.

Yuuri extendió un golpe hacia el rubio—. ¡No es cierto!

Ambos rieron y junto al mal humor, cayó la primera gota de lluvia en la nariz del japonés. Sin pensarlo corrieron hacia el centro del pueblo, cuidando su equipo de ser tocado por el chubasco que pronto se convirtió en lluvia torrencial.

Sólo cuando estuvieron cubiertos por el techo de la habitación de hostal, dejaron de usar sus ropas como capa.

—Oye, Víctor—, se quitó la toalla de la cabezadespués de escucharlo—. Ven.

Dirigió hacia la cama del menor, que tenía en su semblante duda y asombro de ver la pantalla de su cámara entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es?—, dijo al tiempo que sentaba al lado del moreno.

— Mira esto.

Varios pitidos anunciaron decenas de fotos donde Víctor era modelo improvisado en diferentes escenarios: en el atardecer, en el mercado, en una jardinera,...

—Salgo muy bien, ¿no?—, canturreó.

—¡No es eso!—, se sobresaltó con la extrañeza del japonés—. ¿En serio no lo notas?—, le tendió la cámara.

Lo que sí notó fue la desesperación en la voz de su amigo.

Tomó el ofrecimiento poniendo atención en cada parte de la fotografía. Primero en el patrón de su propio cuerpo modelando, luego en cómo Yuuri tenía un estilo propio de mantener el centro de atención desenfocado y el resto de la imagen nítida, más poco fue lo que pudo decir del resto.

—Yuuri, lo lamento, pero no veo nada malo en estas fotos—, sentenció serio.

—Eso pensé—, crispó el ceño.

Le arrebató el cuerpo e indagó entre fotos para detenerse en una.

Victor posaba a un lado de la imagen sosteniendo sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. El fondo una calle moderna, llena de gente en el mercado de dos días antes por la mañana.

Señaló en ella, sobre el vértice de un callejón.

— Aquí, justo aquí—, picó en la pantalla—: hay una sombra.

Frunció las cejas azorado. Se acercó hacia la pequeña pantalla.

—Sí: hay una sombra—, repitió—. Pero siempre hay sombras de más si tomas la foto en un mercado.

—¡Pero no es sólo una!—, le temblaba la voz. De nuevo, pasó fotos una a una—. Aquí: sobre este muro cuando posabas en esa casa de adobe; aquí: en el restaurante; aquí: en el árbol—, siguió—, Y estás son las que más miedo dan.

Le devolvió a Víctor con una fotografía de espaldas desde el balcón de su habitación, el cielo nocturno, estrellas y Luna cubriendo los tejados de casas por debajo de su piso.

Recordaba bastante de esa foto por ser tomada el único día en que no llovió de noche, tres atrás, y el primer día que pasaban en China. — Hasta el fondo—, habló Yuuri—: casi no se ve por lo lejano.

Apretó el zoom digital y buscó encontrando una mancha en el manto azul obscuro.

—Esa cosa, sea lo que sea, estaba en los tejados esa noche.

Un escalofrío subió por la columna de Victor.

—Es un gato—, susurró el rubio—, o un mono, ¡qué sé yo!—, los nervios le aumentaban.

— Mira la siguiente—, el japonés estaba sudando—, donde estás leyendo sobre tu cama.

Dudó en pasar a la siguiente, pero finalmente lo hizo, obteniendo su imagen sentado al lado de la lámpara de noche y sombras alrededor de él.

Rápidamente divisó un bulto anormal proyectado en la pared.

—¿Estaba a cuánto? ¿Dos metros de distancia?—, tembló su labio—. ¿Revisaste tu carpeta de paisajes?—, el japonés era muy ordenado—. Una mota de polvo en la lente puede tener ese efecto—, le tendió de regreso.

— Lo he hecho—, aseguró—. Sólo en "Modelos Humanos", y donde apareces existe esa sombra.

La seguridad con que lo dijo le removió el estómago.

— Debe ser un error—, levantó de la cama del japonés hacia la suya donde descansaba su cámara. La encendió y abrió la galería desde el primer día de viaje: a él con tener las fotos en orden cronológico le bastaba.

Victor no solía detenerse en modelos asegurados, sino en escenarios naturales o personas tomadas en sus actividades diarias, más en ninguna parecida algo que vio en Yuuri.

—No tengo nada—, comentó azorado—. Yuuri, mis fotos están limpias.

Siguió pasando las fotos hasta que la galería se detuvo en la última que tomó. Se. fijó en esta y en lugar de una sombra, algo brilló.

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri!—, llamó—. ¡Mira!

El japonés llegó a su lado e inclinó sobre su hombro, llevándose ambas manos a la boca en asombro.

A la altura de su cintura, por debajo de los brazos en jarra de Yuuri, una masa pequeña miraba directo a cámara. Se distinguía una mano al filo de la pared de un puesto cercano, un cuello, la forma de la cabeza rodeada de cabello rojizo ennegrecido.

Pero los ojos eran otra cosa.

Dos grandes destellos, casi cubriendo por completo el rostro, en colores blancos, amarillos y verdes en la estrella reflejada por el flash de la cámara.

—Víctor—, volteó—: esa cosa te estaba viendo—, habló por detrás de sus manos.

—Lo sé, Yuuri—, sonrió triste—. ¿Qué es esa cosa?—, se voz se rompió.

—¡Tranquilo!—, intentó—: revisé las fotos de Detroit. Esas están limpias—, aseguró—. Cuando nos vayamos de China, esa cosa no podrá seguirte—, apretó su hombro—. Además mañana iremos a la montaña y pasado estaremos dejando hacia Pekín y en nada de regreso a Detroit—, sonrió hacia Víctor y este pareció meditar unos momentos, luego despertó y sonrió también, más Yuuri sabía que era fingida.

—Podrá subir tejados, pero no aviones—, bromeó.

Yuuri le siguió el juego; Víctor estaba afectado por la sombra.

—Mañana saldremos temprano—, comentó—. Será mejor dormir.

—Tienes razón—, levantó de su cama con la cámara en manos hacia una repisa frente del mueble. Acomodó la lente directo a su lecho.

—No estarás pensando grabar en la noche, ¿cierto?—, tembló de sólo imaginarlo—. Tenemos curiosidad, pero una foto basta para asustar.

Negó con la cabeza—. Sólo la quiero a la mano para mañana.

Quedó zanjado el tema y a la mañana siguiente, cuando el Sol daba de lleno a la cima desde donde el pueblo era diminuto, Víctor tenía en sus manos la misma cámara y con la otra enjugó el sudor de su frente.

—Qué calor—, comentó—, ¿no se supone que es otoño?

—Es otoño—, remarcó el japonés—, pero hasta en otoño hace calor al mediodía—, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Perdón!—, exhaló con exaspero—. ¡Lamento haber despertado tarde y haber pedido el autobús!

—¡El autobús?—, levantó tres de sus dedos—. ¡Tres autobuses, Víctor! ¡Tres! ¡Sin mencionar que eso acortará nuestras horas de luz!

—¿Puedes parar?—, extendió un brazo hacia el frente—. Por lo menos ya estamos en la cueva que querías visitar.

— El único—, recalcó—, que podremos visitar. Aunque es buena elección: dicen que el fondo de la cueva se extienden centenares de estalactitas con piedras preciosas en ellas. Que parecen mariposas brillantes volando a tu alrededor, leí.

— ¿Es así?— , rascó su nuca— . Parece increíble. Mejor entremos para averiguarlo.

Dudaron ambos antes de entrar, pero fue enojo del nipón lo que le hizo dar el primer paso dentro.

Por la rendija bien cabría Yuuri, más el ruso agachó para pasar cortando el trecho su sombra reflectada por el sol de mediodía en un esplendoroso sendero que desapareció algunos metros adelante.

— ¿Trajiste linternas?—, habló el rubio hacia el menor.

El otro no respondió más de su bolsillo obtuvo un pequeño focal que en clicks iluminó frente a ellos, recreando el camino de arenisca por piedras desnudas y sin ningún adorno.

— Cuando lleguemos a las estalactitas veremos qué efectos tienen—, Yuuri era quien solía ver el lado técnico de las cosas—, entonces decidiremos cómo será la sesión de fotos.

Comenzaron andar, precavidos, pisando con cuidado en medio de la obscuridad hasta que pequeños reflejos brillaron más allá, hacia él.

Sonrieron—. ¡Lo encontramos, Yuuri!

Celebraron su hallazgo un momento y en lo que Yuuri avanzaba hacia los brillantes, Victor tropezó con una estalagmita y giró poniendo atención en esta.

Del pico le había roto la punta y a pesar de ser de lisa caliza, reflejaba por el as lejano de la linterna de Yuuri, más lejos cada vez.

Asió su cámara y activando el flash, iluminó hacia el centro de la piedra refractando de ella una luminiscencia multicolor, fusionado de verdes, azules, lilas, rojos tirados al vino, amarillos brillantes como tener dentro de un vidrio el brillar del arco iris. De donde rompió la piedra, cuatro cortes se encontraban en el centro.

Le deslumbró a Victor el brillar. Alargó una mano hacia la piedra, paseando el dedo sobre el corte. Soltó un quejido y elevó el dedo hacia el flash: como gruta en la tierra de la cueva, su piel se abrió dejando un rastro de sangre a través de su falange. Quiso llevar el dedo hacia su boca para lamérselo, más en el movimiento, una gota cayó directo en la piedra, centelleando en su camino abajo hasta trifurcar en los vértices del tajo y relucir esta con brío, recorriendo su superficie.

Sus pupilas destellaron en un segundo que el flash falló. Por inercia quiso revisar la cámara pero en medio de la obscuridad, sólo el corte brilló.

No fue el reflejo de la lámpara de Yuuri, varios pasos adelante, o alguna luz filtrada. Era un arco iris contenido. Brillaba, resaltaba dentro del cristal, como una galaxia cercana a la mano; destellos, luces de color navegando como aurora boreal frente a él.

La curiosidad fue fuerte para Victor, deslumbrado por el resplandor.

Extendió la palma de nuevo, con cuidado pues aunque curioso el arco iris parecía frágil, un pequeño retazo de papiro. Tocó con la punta de su dedo, apenas la uña, y la piedra pareció temblar, exhalando e inhalando, cálido como un corazón.

Y Victor quiso acunarlo en sus brazos.

Una sombra le pasó frente a las narices. Le hizo virar a la eterna obscuridad, hecho fugaz por pequeñas incrustaciones en el techo así de un manto estelar que desaparecía entorno a la pared rocosa.

Levantó Victor con la cámara en mano siguiendo con la mirada joyas estelares recorrer hacia una rendija en la piedra. Acercó a este y en un túnel delineado de estrellas terrenales se extendía tan allá que unificaban un punto en la lejanía.

Pasó de nuevo la sombra a su lado, entrando al pasadizo como una mancha obscura entre los soles del interior. La vio correr hacia el frente, detenerse y mirarle desde tan lejos para seguir andando.

Entendió el mensaje. Supo en pocas palabras que esa mancha era la misma que lo seguía en las fotos.

Creció la furia, acompañada de rabia por hacerle temer. ¿Quién se creía esa sombra? ¿Quién se pensaba eso para hacerle temer a la obscuridad como le había provocado hacerlo?

La adrenalina subió, sus mejillas se obscurecieron con un sonrojo en su piel blanca y entre la penumbra, siguió a la sombra hacerse camino en el túnel.

Cada pequeño punto en las paredes, cada pequeña joya que brillaba incluso sin luz, servía para delinear los contornos del cuerpo diminuto que ágil brincada de pared a pared, como jugando con la paciencia de Victor, como jugando con su cordura así de los días anteriores.

Entonces todas las piedras preciosas comenzaron acercarse a él. Se hicieron hacia su cuerpo lanzándose en estrellas fugaces. Comenzó a marearse, perdía el suelo y el cielo a cada paso. Y la sombra se desvaneció, y cuando lo hizo, las estrellas se encontraron en una sola, obstaculizando el camino del rubio, más este iba encarrerado que no alcanzó a detener lo suficiente y cayó en la eterna obscuridad.

Pero no se sentía flotar. Era más bien como andar a tiendas en una habitación. Perdido en una penumbra perpetúa, polvosa y antigua, húmeda y silenciosa, un habitáculo dentro de la cueva tan perdido y olvidado que la tierra parecía levantarse por primera vez en años con su sola respiración.

Supo que giró, supo que trató de ver en las neblinas obscuras, y entendió que le era imposible.

La desesperación no tardó. Estaba perdido, solo, y aunque que loa salida estuviera frente a él, él nunca lo distinguiría.

Le faltó el aire, comenzó a respirar agitado y en el mismo impulso, la cámara le golpeó el pecho.

Sin demora, se apuró asirla con las palmas, prendiendo el flash más por memoria y costumbre que realmente depender de su vista.

Tuvo razón: era la misma cueva cobriza de paredes altas, arenosa, perdida y sin siquiera un sólo rayo de luz.

Le dio la vuelta a la habitación de piedra con la lámpara de la cámara, para descubrir con una ceja enarcada que una de ellas no era de roca, sino de un mar de piedras preciosas que se extendían más allá de su mirada cuando levantó la cámara junto a su cuello pretendiendo buscar un final de ese muro.

Cada una revoloteaba a su propio ritmo. Movía sus brillos junto a sus compañeras en un compás de marea que vibraba sobre la roca, una respiración afligida, muerta que parecía ajena a ese mundo obscuro y muerto.

Llegaba desde el más profundo sueño de cielo, hasta donde se encontraba con una figura pequeña, de pie sobre la arena.

Era un niño castaño, de ojos rasgado de igual color a la cobre y con pequeñas manchas en su rostro de la misma manera que el túnel se manchaba de estrellas.

Pequeño, con una mirada seria que le devolvía así fuera su enemigo a muerte o peor, pero en ese rostro de infante, o más bien púbero inexperto de la vida, a Victor le provocó más tristeza que enojo.

Con el ceño fruncido, máscara de un rencor profundo, quiso retratar ese sentimiento confuso en una foto.

Temiendo que el niño se alegara, subió de a poco su cámara, hasta ponerla frente a su ojo y encuadrar la imagen, obteniendo la vista del niño iluminado con el fondo rocoso detrás, más brillante de estrellas terrenales que nunca.

Enfocó, y antes de disparar, tragó en seco dudando si hacerlo.

Apretó el botón, y una ráfaga le asustó.

Frente a él, un río de mariposas se encargó de consumirlo por completo, de llenarlo con completo volando entre él, batiendo sus alas en un torrente unísono que le cegó, le inmovilizó hasta el corazón por la sorpresa y lo único que pudo distinguir entre todos esos pensares, fue un roce en sus labios, tan suave, delicado en su forma y de sorpresa, que llevado por la ráfaga de voladoras, cerró los ojos en ese toque siquiera apenas un roce.

Pero el Sol se hizo en un instante, las mariposas volaron lejos por un orificio en la roca que ahora iluminaba el suelo terroso y Yuuri habló a su lado, ahora solos.

—¡En serio, Victor! ¡Qué foto!

Enarcó una ceja. El japonés estaba feliz pero Victor entre que se moría, entre que podía respirar tranquilo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—, indagó el ruso y llegó a su amigo que sólo miraba su cámara embelesado.

— ¡No sabía que trajiste a un modelo contigo! ¡Fue genial!—, seguía diciendo— . Pero si se querían besar, pudieron decirme porque se fue en cuanto me vio.

Frunció el ceño el otro, incrédulo, pero le arrebató la cámara.

— Yo no invité a nadie, me acabo de perder y...

Quiso seguir pero tenía razón. En la foto estaba él, con los labios prendidos del pequeño que había visto y las mariposas se pegaban a los rostros de ambos en la marea que eran.

Se sorprendió.

Su propio rostro era tan pacífico, brillaba por sí mismo en ese beso como si fueran una pareja que de años, se habían amado con intensidad.

Recordó entonces su propia foto pero no quiso verla.

Esa tarde, ambos dejaron el pueblo, aún con el japonés alabando su obra maestra del destino, y cada vez que la veía, Victor pensaba que era más grande su alegría.

Tardaron un día en regresar a Nueva York y otro más para descansar del viaje, más en el estudio improvisado que tenían, algún tiempo después, vaciaron loas fotos.

Victor se había sumido en un trance, como depresión o melancolía desde aquel suceso en la cueva, pero le parecía extraño, porque pensó que una vez se deshiciera de esa sombra, se sentiría mejor, con equivocación de por medio.

Tecleaba sin ánimo, bajando el scroll por la ventana donde todas sus fotos durante el viaje se vaciaban, y sentía que cada vez le desagradaban más.

— Victor, oh, Victor—, rezongaba Yuuri—. Esta foto pasará a la historia.

Volteó y notó que el japonés abrazaba su iMac con la foto de fondo de pantalla.

— ¡Deja esa foto en paz!

Estaba hastiado, y en el rápido movimiento que hizo de virar, su mano dio click en el primer video de la lista.

Sonó estática de medio, y poniendo atención, se dio cuenta que era la habitación donde dormían en el pueblo.

Aunque lo prometió, Victor sí grabó esa noche y por las prisas de la mañana siguiente, no pudo verlo.

Afiló los ojos, y adelantó la velocidad del video.

— ¿Qué es?—, le dijo Yuuri al oído—. ¡Victor! ¡No lo ibas a grabar!

Pero perdió el interés cuando desde el suelo, una mancha obscura emergió al lado del rubio. Ambos sintieron escalofríos en ese momento, como mal video de terror en YouTube, más mantuvieron la mirada en él.

La sombra, según el contador de tiempo, permaneció al lado de Victor, tambaleándose, alrededor de 45 minutos en lo que de sólo pensarlo, nervios invadían su ser.

Entonces la sombra se dobló hacia su figura, a su altura, algo se vio en el espectro de sonido. Una frecuencia que resaltaba como voz.

Abrieron los ojos asombrados, y Victor detuvo el video sin poder soportarlo.

Levantó del asiento ofuscado, meciendo su cabello con las manos, en tanto escuchó a Yuuri sentarse en su lugar.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar maldito? Él no hizo nada para merecerlo.

— ¡Victor, Victor!—, le gritó Yuuri—. ¡Escucha la voz!

No quiso levantar la mirada, pero eso no impidió que el japonés se levantara y se lo mostrara de frente.

— ¡"Wo ai ni"!—, dijo exaltado—. ¡Es chino! ¡Significa "te amo"!

No respondió, sólo frunció el ceño.

— Esa cosa me ama, es obvio, pero es un espíritu.

— Espera—, dijo además Yuuri—. Hay algo más—. Levantó del sillón hacia su propia computadora y la colocó encima de la Victor—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama la cueva que visitamos? Por tu rostro sé que no pero la computadora los sitúa automáticamente.

El nipón tecleó algunas cosas, moviendo el mouse inalámbrico en la mesilla.

—Mira—, la pantalla cambió a un mapa donde relieves se tintaban a lo largo de la cordillera china donde habían estado—. "Xīn dòng", o "Cueva del Corazón"—, leyó cambiando de ventana a la del navegador—. Hay una pequeña leyenda acerca de esa cueva.

»Hace tiempo, en el pueblo, nació un niño que solía jugar con las mariposas. Varias personas lo juzgaron, le negaron los derechos de los hombres y lo trataron de niña, ciñéndole fajas al cuerpo, modificando sus pies con zapatos diminutos, y dejando que el cabello le creciera hasta mantenerlo como posible esposa.

»Pero todos enterados en el pueblo, llegada la edad casamentera, rechazaron al niño como esposa, alejándolo y haciéndole ver que él nunca sería amado por nacer hombre y crecer mujer. El pequeño, ya un joven, solía andar por los caminos de la montaña, encontrándose con sus únicas amigas las mariposas. Quienes nunca le juzgaron.

»Un día, andando con los animales por la montaña, el chico se encontró de frente con otro. Un joven hombre que le dedicó varias miradas, sonrojos y susurros. Pronto se conocieron y supo el chico que el otro no pertenecía al pueblo, más bien, que era de uno pasando la montaña. Y que debido a su lejanía, no supo quién era ella sino hasta el momento en que el chico se entregó al otro en la cueva cercana a donde se encontraron por primera vez.

»El otro, sorprendido de la verdad, entró en cólera sobre el chico profundamente enamorado del joven. Entre beso y beso que se robaban, el mayor iba empujado al otro hacia la pared de estalagmitas, siendo que empujó al menor contra una, atravesando su pecho con la piedra puntiaguda, yéndose entonces satisfecho por su venganza.

»Sin embargo, el chico no murió con rapidez. Fue partícipe de su lenta muerte, sintiendo los ríos de sangre recorrer su pecho y cuerpo, desangrándose, pero se dice que una mariposa entró en la cueva, parando en el cuerpo del desdichado chico, bebiendo de él así como hermanas suyas.

»Pasó el tiempo, y el cuerpo del chico se perdió en él. Pero las mariposas de la cueva llevan en cada vuelo el corazón aún latiente del pequeño, buscando en la brisa aquel que pueda llegar a la cueva, encontrar su corazón entre las estalagmitas y darle de nuevo la vida de amor a ese chico que siempre tuvo que andar en soledad.

Entonces Yuuri, que dejó de leer para mirar al rubio, le enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Victor?—, sonrió empático a su amigo, afligido por la historia—. ¿Te gustó la leyenda?

Respiró agitado, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro haciendo carrera al teléfono sobre la mesa donde trabajaban en el estudio.

— ¿Qué harás, Victor?—, preguntó sorprendido.

—Me iré—, es su contestación sencilla—. Me iré a China. Le debo el descanso a ese espíritu. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo.

—Pero, Victor... —, su amigo aflojó la voz en cuanto lo llamó y Victor viró a él —: ya está aquí.

Señaló a la ventana del departamento y Victor no retrajo el instinto de acercarse, extender la mano y con el dedo, recoger a la mariposa en el alfeizar.

—Bienvenido, amor.


End file.
